ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Mordon
Position:Former AWA Commissioner, Former CPW Promoter, Former CPW Official, Former SCW Promoter, Former LSW Official, Former GCW match writer, Former BRW Commissioner ALignment: Heel Previous Leagues: Chi-town Power Wrestling-Promoter and Commissioner Shoot Camp Wrestling- Promoter Badlands Rookie Wrestling- Commissioner Hostile City Wrestling/ Atomic Wrestling Association- Wrestler- Commissioner Mid-South Wrestling- Wrestler Entrance Music: "Don't You Wish" by Seven 13 Gimmicks: Gimmick Boy The Enforcer Description: Mr. Mordon stands about 6'2" and weighs about 245 pounds. He is always seen wearing a black suit and a white shirt underneath. Sometimes the suit has a pink stripe upon the collar. If the collar has pink stripe than he wears a black tie. If not he wears a pink tie. Personality wise Mr. Mordon is Vince McMahon without ethics. He has done things that would make Vinnie Mac shake his head in shame. He is repsonsible for the firing of at least 10 BRW stars in his position as commissioner. And is one not to back down from a challenge Background: Being a stable face within the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance has not been an easy road for Mr. Mordon. Starting out as one of Jailhouse Rockers enforcers in the Beale Street Blues Players in the now defunct Mid South Wrestling (MSW). Before leaving the league he turned on Rocker claiming that he was tired of seeing his hero cater to the loosers that call themselves fans. At that point he went to Hostile City Wrestling (HCW), now known as Atomic Wrestling Association (AWA). During his brief stint there he joined up with Howler in the Dealers of Pain. His last official match there had Howler turning on him and taking out of wrestling for a bit. For awhile Mordon was not heard from. Then one day he appeared as a new type of league was formed in SWA. He appeared as the commissioner of the first ever SWA rookie league Badlands Rookie Wrestling (BRW). During his time there he revolutionized the rookie scene with his Backyard Wrestling matches for the BRW Backyard Championship. The leagues hardcore title. He also fired many that got in his way to take over the league and those who supported him. Then one day his estranged nephew Kyle Mordon showed up and started his downfall in BRW. At a Loosers Leave match Kyle defeated Duncan and sent him back into the shadows. Once again no one heard from Mordon as his nephew made a name for himself in various leagues. Than one day Jake Colossal made an announcement that a new type of league was forming in SWA, the academy league. As a natural choice given how he kick started the rookie leagues, Mordon was back on the scene and started Shoot Camp Wrestling (SCW). Here he continued his ruthlessness and cunning taking yet another league to greatness, than things happen with business deals he was working with to promote his type of training. He once again disappeared, starting up his own talent company, Mordon Entertainment Inc. Here he signed up some upcoming talent. After awhile he came to become the commissioner of CPW. Not long after the promoter stepped down and he ran the league in his usual way. Again business interferred, and he was forced to leave. He wasn't gone long before he was approached to be the commissioner of AWA. That was short lived as his business and promoting his training program took up all of his time. Giving his word on his company website on the goin ons of SWA and his company. In this venue he trashed many including Colossal himself. As payment in kind, Colossal has given an ultimatum to Mordon, if he wants to comment on SWA events than he has to get back into the ring every so often or he will be sued for defamation. So Mordon is now back as a wrestler, his first stop Crescent City Wrestling (CCW). Unfortunately Duncan's return was cut short as his company went bankrupt and he had to deal with the fall out from that. Nothing has been heard from him since. What has become of him time will tell. *Duncan's Profile *Shootclub Online Wrestling Game Category:Wrestlers